Mechies: Before, During, and After
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Small set of One Shots of the Mechies Universe. Avengers are the main in here along with the others that are in and out of the movies (that's counting Iron Man Movies, Thor Movies, and Captain America Movies) It also shows characters that haven't shown up yet (Black Panther, Ant/Giant Man, Wasp, Quicksilver, etc) eventually. Tags are normally in most of the one shots!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sparky: Hey, my character!**_

_**JD: Yes, your character now tell them what they need to know!**_

_**Sparky: Yeah, fine. We obviously don't own anything Marvel so don't ask or anything like that. Also we aren't getting money at all. We only own the OCs aka the Mechies, bad and good of them.**_

_**JD: This was moved from my old account to this one also edited to a point and changed up. Also, yes they are short, but PLEASE enjoy.**_

* * *

**_Heather Freitag_**

**_She's the BOMB!_**

**_YEAR: 2010_**

A blond with barely shoulder length hair sat at the table nervous as can be. Her best friend since eight grade sitting next to her. The friend's long nearly black hair with two different color streaks in them, one navy blue other bright red, hid most of her face as she looked forward. The younger girl's gray like eyes never leaving the door they are waiting on. The blond can't believe she's only fourteen and getting ready to graduate with her. The younger girl is smart and sweet but seems slightly scare to open up which the blond can relate. _'Now I wonder why she's here. I mean I have a job interview but why is she here?'_ The blond thought as she looked to the nearly black hair girl again.

The door open and a tall woman with light red hair came out smiling to them. "Amma, what are you doing here? You are suppose to be at home." The woman doesn't look surprise that the girl is here.

_'Wait is this Aim's mom?'_ The blond panic slightly. She knows Amelia, the girl, doesn't talk about her family besides her Uncle Phil which the blond met before.

"You must be Heather Freitag, I am Victoria Potts also CEO here." She smile sweetly to the blond. "If I remember right you are the girl who blew up the science lab in the middle school a few years ago?" She asked and not showing much emotion, using a poker face on the young adult.

"That was an accident! My teacher put out the wrong bottle and wouldn't listen to me told me he would fail me unless I mix the chemicals." Heather started to freak out. The CEO start to laugh waving her hand to stop the girl.

Stopping her laughing and smiling warmly to the young adult. "You are fine I had Amma tell me about it. I know you are a good friend to my god-daughter and I thank you for that. When you do work here I want you working as your own not off of being friends with Amma!"

_'That explains some things.'_ Heather sigh in slight relief. "Thank you Ms Potts."

"Pepper." Amma mumbled just loud enough for Heather to hear her.

"Please call me Pepper everyone else does. We will let you work with us under close supervision to see what you got." Heather smile thanking her. As Heather walked out of the room she heard Aim talking to Pepper.

"I saw she had interview today so I wanted to crash it. She didn't know why I'm here or who you and Tony are to me." Aim's voice carried out to where Heather is.

Then Pepper's voice carried as she got out of hearing range. "It's fine but something seems off."

**_A YEAR LATER_**  
**_2011_**

"You good sir will be with Vinny." The Supervisor said leading the newest scientist to the blond with multiple colors in her hair. "Bomb, come here real fast!" he called the girl.

She got up from her desk and came over putting her hand out to the newest member. "I'm Heather but everyone calls me Vinny or Bomb."

The young man before her, though slightly older than her, seems nervous by what they call her."Um. Why do they?" he asked fidgeting with his gloves.

She blew his question off like it's not a big deal. "Oh I blew up the school's lab in middle school." She said thinking she has never seen anyone's eyes get that big before.

She start to laugh when he said. "And they **LET** you work with chemicals that can explode?" he is scared. She couldn't stop laughing now.

"Yeah, but don't work I only let they explode when I want them to." She winked and went back to her work station.

**_FAST FORWARD_**

**_6 MONTHS_**

"You need a new nickname." Tony said over his shoulder as Heather and Amelia help him fix his latest mess up. His robots are good but when they don't work they make a huge mess, the two girls learned that the hard way.

"Plug?" Aim asked jokingly.

"No, something with spaz!" Heather said throwing a towel at her best friend.

"Spazzy?" Tony asked which got a wrench thrown at him. "I'll take that as a no. Hm, you are the one that sparked the explosion in the middle school in 2006 right?"

"By forced of fear of failing my favorite subject yes."

"Then I'll call you Sparky."

"You been dub no coming back from being dub!" Aim scream tilting back in the rolling chair which in turn thanks to the laws of gravity made her fall. "Sparky, I got a boo-boo!" she scream again which made Tony and Heather laugh.

**_FAST FORWARD_**

**_2 MONTHS_**

Heather was forced to help Tony in the lab after she got a new hair cut, thanks to his last experiment gone wrong. At the time being she is using a prototype energy-saw, chainsaw just replace the chain with something of not matter but can cut like it, for Tony. It heats up while cutting to make it faster. As she was pulling saw up from corner of her good eye she saw a man in black cargo pants and white t-shirt that shows a picture of Chewbacha from Star Wars. "Benjamin?" She ask slightly freaking out and stop paying attention what she's doing bumping Tony in the face with the saw. She heard him screech and saw why.

His eyebrows are on fire! Quick thinking she grab a glass of water while Pepper grab a fire extinguisher. She splash him with water which got the fire out but to late to stop Pepper from spraying him down with the extinguisher. She tried to hold back her giggles from the way he looks!

She finally turn to the tall boy who has the same face, eyes, everything really just add boy parts where girl parts on her! Plus the cripple is taller! His leg was lost in a car accident that their father caused and same accident killed their mother and part of her vision in her right eye. "Beni, what are you doing here?" She ask him as Tony went to clean up and Pepper came over. She looks mad but she gave the older woman a silent beg to let her speak to her brother. Pepper nod then walked off to help Tony.

"Came to see my twin that moved out from the house and never visits." he gave the shorter girl an evil smirk. That's the smirk he got when he done pranks when he was still wheel chair bound! "Looks like I got ya in a whole lot of trouble. Oh well I'll go see Aim while I'm here." She grab his arm as they walked off to find their best friend.

**_FAST FORWARD_**

**_A LITTLE OVER A YEAR_**

**_2013_**

"He finally did it." The blond cried as she curl up on the couch to Amelia who holding her close. "My father killed the last of my strength of living." She kept crying.

Amelia just held her close. "How? He can't touch you here. Pepper and Happy makes sure of that." She said softly moving hair from her face.

"You wondering how? Simple, he took my twin brother away!" She screamed as she pulled away.  
"He knows Beni and you, Aim, are my only real friends and now Beni is off over seas or something! **MY** Beni that has a fake leg is fighting in a **war**! I thought you couldn't do that but apparently I'm missing **something**." She said still in deep pain from losing the last family she has. Yes her father is still alive but none of them will ever let him near her again. Amelia would never let him touch her again. _'No one will hurt me again and if have to I'll kill to protect Aim. She's my last. She's all I got left.'_ Sparky thought to herself as she stayed close to her last piece of sanity left, to her last hope. She stay close to her best friend, Amelia.

* * *

_**Sparky: I wouldn't mind if people review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Talking to the other Mechies, we have decided to move our stories over from Fanfiction to Archiveofourown. It is mainly due to the drama that has been going on. Some of the Mechies have even given up writing from all of the drama. What I mean by drama as in: stories getting stolen, the updates that limits our creativeness, and Flamers/Trolls.

To explain farther, please keep reading. If you don't want to know, just go to our profile and it will give you links to our Ao3 accounts. Also JD and Hori's Wattpad and the Deviantart for everyone who has one in the Mechies that are still active.

As far as I know Mechies have been safe, but someone -or people- have been stealing creators works. They place it on virus filled fake sites and people gives them money to add ads to them. That's bad enough and comes with the job for writers. Fakes trying to take credit for your work. The thing that is crushing my hope for Fanfiction is that FFn isn't doing ANYTHING to help the writers. They are just letting the writers who put their work and efforts -not counting heart and soul- into it just deal with it themselves. They have said in the past that they would help you take credit for your rightful works, and they are not now.

Writers on here that have been nearly as good as professional writers -even some of the Mechies thought they were the original writers making their own ships or add in characters- are leaving. We have lost readers and people we have liked to read stories of. Friends of ours have left because of the drama or their stories been taken down for no reason at all.

The latest update that we have noticed also seemed to limit some of the creativeness with some of the writers. They don't like being limited on their writing styles and experimentation. It's not fun being limited so. It just takes away the fun of writing by putting so strict limitations on it.

The flamers and trolls are also not being limited either. Before we could have limitations on them, but now we can't. The site is now protecting them. They are being called "criticism" when in truth it's far different.

Criticism is supposed to be helpful and even if harsh inspire the writer to improve. Not telling the writer that they are a horrible writer that should just stop writing. Or tell the writer to go die, or something like that. Criticism is meant for improvement not downgrading. Even if it is harsh criticism, we Mechies have always welcomed it. Harsh tends to hurt our feelings, but we try to find what you the readers are speaking of and fix it or expand our explanation on. Also HARASSMENT IS NOT CRITISIM! That is a huge thing for some of our creators. That we get harassed and when we fight back we are told they are just using creative criticism. No that's downgrading the writer and has no use in someone's life besides making them feel horrible about themselves!

With Fanfiction protecting the flamers, trolls, and thieves. We Mechies find ourself not feeling safe on Fanfiction anymore. We are transfering our stories to Archive of Our Own and just using the co-writing thing for Mechies stories.

The links will be in the author page.

My apologize for any incevenance, but we can not just stand and watch as people around us get taken out. We can not just stand and watch not knowing when we will be next. It's not in our nature to run, but we are protecting what is rightfully ours.

Mechies belong to the Mechies. We will not sit back and watch our characters we have built over time to be taken by someone who is unwelcomed to our family.

That is all.


End file.
